La Vida O la Muerte
by Fitaa
Summary: Despues de sentimientos aclarados por parte de CeCe y Rocky,Ha llegado la hora del baile de parejas donde Gunther rechaza a Rocky en el Baile pero nadie se imaginaria que la vida de Rocky Blue¿llegaria a su fin?... : /A Runther History/


_Espero que no les traume esta acontinuacion. si no le entienden lean mi fic anterior... tengo deseos de continuar la historia pero nececito saber si ahi personas interesadas en la historias asi que dejen su review. :)_

* * *

Rocky ya estaba en casa de CeCe.

-¿Qué película prefieres ver? .Dijo la peliroja.

-No lose… ¿te parece Twilight? .Dijo Rocky

-Claro

Estaban en el sofá, acabándose las palomitas antes de la mitad de la película… como era de costumbre. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaban pasando un tiempo juntos… ya que CeCe se la pasaba con Gunther… Y Rocky bueno, ella también tenía sus Hobbies.

Estaban en silencio… y a CeCe se le ocurrió de la nada decir…

-Si te digo que me gusta Deuce… ¿Me creerías loca?.Dijo CeCe pareciendo que aquel comentario fuese un chiste.

Rocky Frunció el ceño…

-No bromees con eso Rocky lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Gunther

CeCe fingió reírse. Y momentos después

-En realidad Rocky, me sentí Celosa cuando vi a Deuce con esa CeCe

-Bueno podría ser normal es tu mejor amigo… Dijo Rocky no alterando mucho su cara.

-No… no es eso… quiero a Deuce… y realmente no tengo ni idea porque estoy con Gunther

Rocky solo agacho la mirada un poco triste, su mente le decía que le dijera a su mejor amiga sobre sus sentimientos por Gunther y lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Es Decir… siento algo por Gunther pero solo es una simple atracción… ¿me entiendes? No siento lo mismo cuando veo a Deuce. Volvió a añadir CeCe

Rocky tenía que decirle a alguien sobre lo que sentía… pero se lo había guardado por mucho tiempo…

-Así que… no sientes lo mismo por Gunther. Dijo Rocky Tímidamente

-Sabes algo… El cambia cuando te ve… ¿Tu no crees que tu le gustes?.Dijo CeCe hablando mas enserio.

-No… ¿Cómo podría yo… gustarle?.Dijo Rocky Tristemente.

-Rocky… eres Idiota si no notas como te ve! A veces hasta siento celos de cómo te ve, jamás me ve así. Dijo CeCe

-CeCe… ya que estamos al fin solas… yo… siempre..

Rocky no podía terminar la oración, estaba roja como un tomate, pero no quería despertar en una realidad donde todo aquello solo era ilusión y quizá el… no gustara de ella, no quería lastimar su corazón con un rechazo

Pero se animo a continuar…

Suspiro y dijo; -Siento celos cuando te veo con Gunther… no sabes lo mal que me pongo… y no te lo he querido decir porque… tu sabes que tipo de amiga seria, y desde hace tanto tiempo siento esto por el pero… he preferido no decir nada pero me he dado cuenta que no puedo obligar a mi corazón.

-¡Estas Loca Rocky! ¿Porque nunca me dijiste?.Dijo Sorprendida CeCe.

Rocky en el fondo se sintió bien… es decir no fue tan mala la reacción de parte de CeCe a comparación de lo que ella se imaginaba.

-No puedo creerlo… si lo hubiera sabido hace tres meses… Rocky te juro que yo jamás. Dijo CeCe aún sorprendida

Rocky no sabia que decir… así que solo la contemplo

-Ya que nos estamos sincerando… creo que solo use a Gunther para poder olvidar a Deuce… que tonta soy. Añadió CeCe.

Y ahí murió la conversación por que el departamento de CeCe se lleno de población, cuando entro su mama y Flynn.

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que dijo CeCe, sobre lo que sentía por Deuce pero por alguna rara razón se sintió mal por que sentía algo por el novio de su amiga aunque CeCe solo lo había usado para olvidar… Se seguía sintiendo mal.

-Gunther Tenemos que hablar… -Dijo CeCe al ver a Gunther en la Escuela-

Rocky los vio de lejos… pero para que ir allá a saludarlos…

-Se Sincero conmigo Gunther… ¿Sientes algo por alguien mas?

-¿Que? Por que me preguntas eso…

-No creo que tú sientas algo por mi. Dijo CeCe analizando el asunto, pues sabia que los se usaban para olvidar sus sentimientos por otras personas…

-CeCe te quiero ¿Por qué lo dudas?.Dijo Gunther confundido aunque por dentro el sabia a que se refería.

-Se que me aprecias… pero eso… no es algo muy fuerte para una relación ¿entiendes? Eso es aprecio de amistad… y sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, yo igual solo te aprecio… es decir yo igual solo te quiero…

-¿Quieres que terminemos no? .Dijo Gunther sabia por donde iba y la verdad es que CeCe tenia razón… raramente.

-Si… y se que estas de acuerdo ¿no?

-Si… ahí alguien…

-Pero fue agradable conocerte un poco más en estos Tres Meses. Dijo CeCe calmando la tención que se sentía en el aire, pero quien seria ese 'alguien'. se le vino Rocky a la mente.

-Lo Mismo Digo. Dijo Gunther amablemente.

Paso un típico día agitado en la escuela, Rocky apenas pudo saludar a CeCe… usualmente socializaban más pero ese día Rocky estaba en el Club de Basquetbol, El Coro de la escuela, y los Mateacleticos.

-Soy Gary Wilde… Y Este Día en A Todo Ritmo Chicago! Tenemos el esperado baile de parejas…

Rocky apenas prestaba atención a lo que decía Gary… Ty raramente estaba ahí… se podía ver que estaba muy celoso… mirando a Tinka bailando con uno de los mejores bailarines

-Oye Rocky…Tu crees que ese chico con el que Baila Tinka sea mejor que yo. Pregunto Ty A su hermana que tenia la cabeza en las nubes

-No lose Ty… el Baila muy bien y su nombre es Jake… oí un rumor que están saliendo. Dijo Rocky esperando reacción de parte de Ty

-¿Enserio?.Dijo Ty un poco extraño

-Si… ¿te duele que lo tuyo con ella no haya funcionado no?.Dijo Rocky

-Que claro que no… ¿de que diablos hablas?.Dijo Ty cambiando su estado a molesto.

Ahí murió aquella conversación pero… Ty no dejo de verlos Bailar…

Rocky estaba muy distraída pensando en la semana de practica que había tenido con Gunther, este había cambiado por alguna razón estaba raro con ella es decir muy antisocial… Rocky tropezaba en el baile y esto hacia la situación aún peor… apenas se dirigían algunas palabras…pero en el fondo se sentía feliz… es decir iba a tener un baile con Gunther el raro chico europeo que tanto amaba. Rocky se había vestido muy linda, tenia un hermoso vestido rojo, del mismo tono de sus labios que hacia resaltar sus Ojos Cafés. Ilusionada con aquel Baile pero… decepción se llevaría…

Estaba ahí parada viviendo recuerdos cuando alguien toco su hombro

-Ro…Rocky te… te ves bien. Dijo Gunther sonrojado pero trataba de disimularlo

-Gracias…

-Escucha… he decidido que…

-Te escucho…

-No quiero bailar contigo… lo siento. Dijo Gunther muy serio desvió la mirada para evitar ver a la chica que siempre quiso.

-Tú…No… no quieres bailar conmigo. Dijo Rocky nerviosamente

Sus emociones se le venían encima. Luchaban para no dejar ir sus lagrimas… pero… no pudo su corazón se había hecho frágil y sensible. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sus ojos miel se habían apagado…

-Entiendo… debí imaginarlo… tu jamás querrías bailar conmigo. Dijo Rocky evitando que su voz se oyera lo que decimos 'llorosa' miraba hacia abajo. No quería ver su rostro

Huyo de ahí… solo oyó que el decía

-Rocky… espera…

Era noche… Rocky esperaba el metro, liberando sus lágrimas… todo aquel esfuerzo… pensaba si había reaccionado así respecto a un baile como reaccionaria sobre sentimientos

Por que Gunther había rechazado bailar con Rocky… quizá para evitar sentimientos… ignorando que aquello era amor verdadero.

-Oye Gunther ¿y Rocky?.Pregunto CeCe un poco preocupada

-Se Fue. Dijo Gunther apenado

-Estas Loco… ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?.Dijo CeCe

-CeCe… amo a Rocky… pero la quiero Olvidar… y la rechace para el baile

-¡Estúpido! ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? ¿Acaso esta mal que sientas eso por Rocky? .Dijo CeCe Molesta.

Gunther no contesto nada…

-Si supieras que Rocky muere por ti… Dijo CeCe en voz baja pero audible

-¿Qué? .Dijo Gunther reaccionando.

-¿Y hoy para que? Ya le rompiste el corazón idiota. Dijo CeCe

Salió de A Todo Ritmo Chicago en Busca de su amiga… pero Gunther se sintió de lo peor jamás se había sentido tan mal aquello que había dicho CeCe tenia Razón ¿Qué tenia de malo si amaba a Rocky Blue?

Rocky esperaba el metro en la orilla y pensaba que sentido tenía vivir…

Aquellas estúpidas ideas que se te vienen en el momento de la emoción… cuando las cosas te han salido todo mal.

-¡Rocky… Rocky… date la vuelta… Ven! gritaba CeCe

Rocky estaba perdida en pensamientos… la ultima lagrima pasaba por su mejilla y es que el metro venia demasiado cerca…

-Rocky Blue ¡Qué no ves el metro te va arrollar ahí de cerca!.Gritaba aun más fuerte CeCe

Rocky reacciono dio la vuelta y la vio… Gunther estaba a unos metro de CeCe cuando los dos Gritaron

-¡Rocky!

Torpemente al fin reacciono Rocky pero hizo una mala maniobra con aquellos malditos tacones, callo atrás… el metro la golpeo Horriblemente, y la dejo al otro extremo de la estación…

Rocky yacía en el suelo… llena de sangre… un tacón rojo se veía en las vías…

CeCe y Gunther tenían cara Horrorizada…

CeCe paso la vía del metro …

-Rocky…Rocky vamos Rocky reacciona. Decia CeCe un poco asustada al ver aquel cuerpo.. el cuerpo de su mejor amiga… hermana

CeCe estallo en llanto… Gunther se quedo en estado en shock

La ambulancia llego claro esta…

La mama de Rocky estallaba en llanto, y CeCe igual

Gunther seguía en Shock viendo una y otra vez aquella horrible escena en su cabeza y las lágrimas corrían por su pálida mejilla

-Tenemos un milagro… su corazón late aun… por dios… es un milagro señora Blue, al parecer Dios la quiere aquí…

-¿Que? Q… que. La señora Blue apenas podía abrir la boca para decir algo

-Pero esta en estado de coma… agradezcan eso nadie sobrevive a algo así… Dios la quiere con Ustedes…Decía el doctor de lo mas asombrado

-Ha perdido sangre… De eso no ahí duda.. Pero su corazón late… necesitara donación de sangre. Añadió otra vez el doctor

Y así yacía Rocky Blue… en una sala de hospital en un estado de coma… La Vida o La Muerte Quién dirían que el día de baile de parejas en A Todo Ritmo Chicago! Iba a pasar algo tan traumarte, tan horrible…


End file.
